The Darkness in Light
by madamred86
Summary: Yaoi, LxLight, with a special guest appearance..! M, and nothing safe about it! Serious gore/sexual torture in later chapters. Please review as this is my first ever story. Light has a dream with repercussions, L decides to experiment, things get dark, and I've written an alternate ending, which I hope you all like - in progress - Please review! *Bows*
1. Chapter 1

L...Interrupted

The young man sighed heavily as he stared laboriously at the computer screen in front of him; it had been over 30 days since he'd been chained to the Detective in charge of the Kira case, in which he was the main suspect. He was tired; physically tired because the pale gaunt man whom he had been chained to never seemed to sleep, mentally tired because this same man with eyes that seemed too big, too black somehow, was constantly watching him, suspecting him, testing him and emotionally tired; because as much as he fervently denied it, as much as he was disgusted at the thought of being accused of being such a monster, some small part of him questioned.

Could I have been Kira? I mean is it even possible, to have such specific memory loss? Could I actually kill someone? Could I wish death on everyone in this room including my father? Could I...?

This was what tired him the most, for he had always thought himself to be Light Yagami, a man of morals, a man of justice, a man of the law, hoping to follow in his father's footsteps, and yet a sickening rotten twisting whisper within him always replied the same way...yes...it was possible, and given certain circumstances, he had the potential. This thought, over and over, made him worse than exhausted, he was infected by it.

He glanced up slightly and was caught off guard in the main beam of L's gaze. L, Ryuuzaki, the detective in charge of the case, the man he was handcuffed to, the man who was the only other person in the room to suspect what he was capable of, and who was currently staring at him with a very puzzled wide eyed expression;

'Light? Is everything ok? Only you've been staring at me intently now for the last seven and a half minutes...'

Light felt a rush of blood assault his cheeks as he quickly averted his gaze.

'Sorry Ryuuzaki, I'm just tired, that's all...' He trailed off.

It was the truth anyway, wasn't it?

'It is I who should be sorry Light; after all, it is unfair of me to expect you to adopt my nocturnal habits...'

Light felt his face flush again slightly...much to his annoyance.

'I mean just because I'm an insomniac, and we happen to be chained together for the purposes of this investigation, should mean you having to put your health at risk. I can finish off this work tomorrow; you are clearly in need of some rest.'

L finished, before turning to switch off his computer. The large hotel suit they used as their headquarters was empty now except for them; everyone else had gone home to their families hours ago.

Light barely had enough energy to drag himself up the stairs to the room he and Ryuuzaki shared.

They slept on a large king-size bed, (they had originally had twin single beds, but soon found that either one or both of them would end up on the floor in-between the beds in the morning on account of the chain between them pulling one or the other out of bed.)

Although neither of them had discussed their new sleeping arrangements, they had immediately found themselves respective opposite sides of the bed, as far from each other as was physically possible. In truth there was enough room for a whole single bed between them, but the expanse of 'no-man's land' was comfortably accepted as a buffer in case one or the other should accidentally pull too hard on the chain in their sleep. To this point that had never happened, and so they saw their sides as individual beds.

Lights side was meticulous and minimal; with only a reading lamp, an alarm clock and his watch (when he had taken it off to sleep). His pyjamas were always folded neatly on top of his pillow.

On the other hand Ls half of the bed was very rarely made at all, and his bedside table was strewn with sweet wrappers and reams of paper with his scrawling handwritten notes all over them, L usually brought his Lap top up to the room with him since he didn't sleep anyway, and he would sit there all night in his usual way lightly tapping away at the keyboard.

L brushed his teeth while Light showered, they had mastered the art of being able to perform their night time rituals in the bathroom in some sort of synchronised, choreographed way that allowed them both the maximum amount of privacy.

Light shrugged off his suit trousers, tie and shirt in a daze, he left them lying where they fell on the floor tonight, L's brow raised slightly, the boy must be tired, he was normally almost obsessive about folding his clothes neatly.

With the last of his strength Light crawled into bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

He dreamed.

In this dream he seemed to be floating in a vortex of names and faces, spinning around him so fast that he was unable to focus on any of them, they were nothing but a jumbled up mess of letters, eyes noses, a lip, an ear, a freckle. He was unable to pick out one familiar face or name, and he was falling. As he fell the vortex continued to spin around him and he continued to try and focus on something familiar, an R, a dark spike of hair, a Z, a chin, an eye, no, HIS eye, an L...L!

Hope...and some other indistinguishable feeling...warm...

' L!'

Suddenly he was running, through his college campus which he knew so well and yet seemed so unfamiliar, so terrifying to him now, he knew he was being followed, and he knew it was Kira. The campus seemed too brightly lit, like flood lights on a sports field, almost blinding, but he knew that if Kira saw his face, he would be dead. So he ran, ran for his life. He searched for shadow, and found none, he tried every door, they were all locked, but he could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, and the lights were so bright! He was certain that he would be dead at any moment, his heart was pounding in his chest...this is it...it's over...!

Suddenly a strong arm grabbed him from behind, and dragged him into the darkness.

He screamed and flailed his arms and legs in sheer terror. 'Shhhhhhhhh! It's ok, Shhhhhh, your safe now' he heard a soft voice say calmly, that voice...? It was so familiar to him, comforting, caring. He strained to see, it seems that whoever it was had pulled him into some sort of storage cupboard, and it was pitch black. He struggled to regain his breath.

'It's Kira! He's out there! Oh God! We're going to die...!'He began to panic, trying to stand up, the room seemed to be getting smaller, he couldn't breathe...! Suddenly strong arms wrapped themselves around him and kept him still, while a voice, so close he could feel breath on his ear, spoke softly again, that same sweet voice, it stilled him for a moment, 'I know Light, it's ok, I know, don't worry, we're safe here.'

The tenderness in this persons voice was so earnest, he felt safe, suddenly, like they were hidden in a place that Kira could never find them. Light felt an arm around his waist, and one around his chest reaching to his shoulder and he collapsed back into the arms of his saviour. He rested his head back, and to his surprise he felt the warmth of another's cheek against his, his breathing slowed and he was overcome with emotion.

This person had risked their life to save him from the bright light, from Kira, and they now lay tangled in each other's arms in the darkness. Skin against skin, cheek against cheek, their breaths intermingling. Light turned into the embrace that was surrounding him, he felt so grateful, no, it was more than that, this person was here for him, as if they needed each other here in the dark, as if nothing else in the world mattered but being in each other's arms.

Why couldn't he see anything? He turned around, and reached up to feel, to see if he could find something familiar in that person's features...but he could not, they were formless, but he could feel the breath of another blowing against his lips. He didn't think. He grabbed hold of this being, this entity that had brought him here, that had saved him, that needed him, and he plunged forwards into a kiss that overwhelmed him so much...he began to weep, uncontrollably.

Light opened his eyes disorientated suddenly, there was light here, and he realised he was in his bed, with tears streaming down his face, he was panting, and shaking, and he realised (much to his confusion) he was hard, he could feel his member throbbing between his legs, he looked up and realised that he was still clinging for dear life to...L!

L lay Rigid, not knowing what to do.

He had been in the middle of looking through some files that Wateri had sent him when the boy had started having some sort of nightmare, and had began moving fitfully in his sleep, when he had called out his name begging him to help, he had tried to soothe the boy, had gently held him still at arm's length to stop him from thrashing about so much, and had tried to speak to him.

He was unsure what one was supposed to say in such situations, as the only experience he'd had with such things were at the orphanage, when one of the other boys had started crying, and a kindly voice would whisper to them 'shhhh, your safe'. So he had tried that. However Light seemed to get more distressed and started shouting something about Kira going to kill them both.

It was only then that he realised just how much strain he'd been putting on light. He seemed terrified, and L, not knowing what else to do, had put his arms around him to try and calm him down a bit. That was when things had gotten...well, truly he didn't know how they had gotten, only that he was suddenly the one who was scared, as he had never been hugged before, certainly not with so much emotion. He'd simply frozen, unsure of what to do next.

It wasn't that it was an unpleasant feeling, it was just, completely alien to him, and for the first time in his life he'd felt lost, inexperienced, and unable to process a situation. It was in the middle of this thought that Light had done something which made his brain literally stop working, another first. Light had pulled his face to within millimetres of his, and had kissed him.

At this point things went blank. L had certainly read about such things, and knew all there was to know about sexual intercourse, and such, I mean he'd read about it to great extents, such things held great fascination to him, mostly he supposed because it was something he had never and in all likelihood would ever experience, and yet here he was, being passionately kissed, by his main suspect! He'd also registered something hardening against his hip, but he was too overwhelmed himself to give it any thought.

He could feel something odd, like a pressure building in his lower abdomen, and he felt his heart and respiratory rate begin to quicken. How fascinating!

Suddenly Light pulled away, and he felt sad, he had never been kissed before, and the reaction it had produced was certainly something he wanted to explore further. He was debating what the correct protocol would be if he wanted to kiss Light back, he was asleep after all, so would it not be classed as some sort of assault?

L suddenly became aware that Light was awake, and realised that the boy must be mortified, especially with him lying in his arms as stiff as a corpse; it might make him think that he was not happy about what had just happened, when in fact it was quite the opposite.

For a moment the two men lay there frozen in their respective positions, both unsure of what to do. Light suddenly went to push away, but L held him firm, and turned to look into his Hazel eyes, L's own black orbs were wide in shock and surprise, he had one eyebrow arched and he gave him a puzzled look before saying simply;

'Er...you appeared to be having some sort of a nightmare...'

'Yes,' said Light, 'I'm so sorry Ryuuzaki, I...it won't happen again...I...I didn't mean to...'

'It's quite alright, I found the experience quite pleasant actually, considering you are the first person who has ever really touched me, I mean apart from to shake hands, and other such formalities.'

Light was stunned! He had been crushed with embarrassment when he had woken up! When he realised how his erection had been pressing against L's hip, he'd wanted the ground to open up and swallow him! And here was Ryuuzaki saying that he found it 'pleasant'? What made it worse was he now vaguely recollected his dream, and realised that the person he'd longed for with every ounce of his being had in fact been L the whole time. Did he...?

'Er...Ryuuzaki...?...Did I...Did I kiss you...?'

'Yes, and I have to say the real thing is much more of an intense experience than I was lead to believe...'

'Wait...you mean...you've never been kissed?'

'Er...no...that was my first...'

Light was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion for this man, just as he had been in the dark of his dream, and without thinking he moved his hand to rest lightly on his cheek.

'Hh...' L gasped slightly at the touch

'Sorry-'

'No, don't stop...I like it...this feeling...it's so curious...' L suddenly looked forlorn

'What you must think of me Light, Like a child, I may have an unparalleled knowledge of all things, but it is only...in theory...I feel stupid for the first time in my life' L looked away.

Lights eyes welled with tears of affection for this beautiful genius, he took L's head in both of his hands once again, and this time they kissed each other with purpose, Ryuuzaki tensed at first as he got used to the feel of another's lips on his, then he relaxed and let Light slowly part his lips with his tongue, after a few moments L caught the rhythm and began to kiss back, passionately,

Light ran his hand down L's arm down to his hip, and then, gently, slid his hand underneath L's white shirt...


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence lost

L broke the kiss with a gasp when he felt Lights touch on his bare skin. His face still serious, as though this were just another angle of something he was investigating.

Light could sense that behind this unintentional mask of inexperience and awkwardness, that some part of L wanted him too. He was still locked in the overwhelming emotions of his dream and although he had had experience with girls in the past, he had never felt such strong feelings for any of them, let alone for another man, and he certainly hadn't anticipated those feelings to be directed at his boss, his guard, his nemesis? His friend. Suddenly he didn't care, he just wanted to be close to this curiously beautiful androgynous man.

With that he gently and slowly moved Ryuuzaki's shirt up to his shoulders, exposing his pale but muscular virgin body beneath. He glanced down to see that L had developed his own bulge which was now straining against his jeans. L followed his gaze, and his eyes widened slightly, and a pale blush bloomed against the snow of his cheeks.

'I can see you weren't lying about finding this pleasant...' Light stated with a smile.

'I must admit that this is far more activity than I have ever witnessed in that particular area...' L responded, still completely deadpan.

Without giving him time to blush a second time, Light leant forwards and caught one of L's nipples in his mouth, eliciting a small mewling noise and an outright shudder from the man now almost frozen again beneath him.

L had no idea it would be this consuming, he had assumed that it would be like enjoying ones favourite dessert, or sitting in the sun on a nice day, not that he did that very often for obvious reasons.

However this was something different, something far more intense, he didn't like the way he felt out of control, and he would – 'Hhhhhhhuuuuuu...!' he moaned involuntarily as light began to suckle on each nipple in turn.

This was quite unusual, he never usually lost control like this, not even when he'd been ill in the past... this was not good.

Seeing the anxiety in his friends eyes, Light stopped,

'What is wrong Ryuuzaki?

'Its...just...just...that I'm not sure if I'm safe to let my guard down, and this seems to be the first time that that's happened too...' Said L holding his breath.

This time it was Lights turn to reassure L.

'It's ok, just, trust me.' Light soothed.

Trust him? Was this some sort of joke? He was the main suspect in the Kira case, and although L had no doubt that the boy had no memory of it at present the fact remained that he had been complicit somehow in all those killings. Trust him?

L thought for a moment (though he had to admit that it was extremely hard to do given the current circumstances) and decided that although he could never completely trust him, he didn't want this curious situation to stop, the results it was yielding were far too...interesting, and besides, maybe he could learn something more about the nature of his main suspect.

L didn't trust himself to speak at the moment so he simply nodded once to the young boy. Was that relief he'd just seen posses Lights features? What...what was he doing...?...!

L's nod seemed to release what seemed like an enormous weight off his shoulders, a weight he hadn't even realised he'd been carrying...L trusted him! He was surprised at how much this clearly meant to him, as he found himself on the brink of tears yet again. All the other members of the task force had told him at some point that they trusted him, but hearing those words from them didn't seem to hold any meaning to him, not even from his own father.

Light was ecstatic...and without thinking reached down and began to unbutton the detectives jeans.

Lights eyes bulged...now it was his turn to be shocked...! The manhood that practically sprang out of Ryuuzaki's jeans at him was huge! Why had he imagined that this seemingly gangly looking man was underdeveloped? He had assumed that under his shapeless white shirt and black jeans would be a scrawny skinny body, but had in fact been toned, lithe, and muscular. He'd truthfully never assumed anything about the man's penis, but he certainly hadn't expected this!

L stared at him intensely, his wide eyes giving nothing away, and apart from a slightly quizzical look, his features were as deadpan as ever.

L was trying with all his might to keep calm, although in truth he felt as though he was quivering, his resolve was getting harder to cling to...when Light had started to unbutton his jeans, he had almost started to panic...his mind raced...he was always five steps ahead of people, but in this situation, he had no idea what to expect, let alone how to anticipate anything further!

Light instinctively reached out and placed his had around the large marble like cock without thinking, he was almost mesmerised by it, and his reflex had been to reach out and wrap his hand around it, and squeeze ever so slightly to feel the solidity...but no sooner had his fingers touched the pale smooth skin than it jerked violently and he almost lost his grip. He looked up to see that L was now sat bolt upright, his eyes bugging out of his head slightly, his mouth fixed in a silent 'o', made his expression look quite comical, in fact, Light had to stifle a giggle at the sight.

L's shirt had fallen back down in his new upright position (not that he'd noticed) so Light whispered;

' I think you'd better take this off...' gesturing towards Ryuuzaki's shirt.

L seemed to be in shock, but silently nodded, and began to pull it over his head. When the shirt was over his face, Light smirked, and pumped L's manhood once in his tight grip, pulling the skin up and then down, revealing the tip underneath.

L spasmed violently, and Light heard a muffled gasp underneath the shirt, which was finally pulled free from L's head, to fall and loop around the chain that still lay between them.

'Wha-HhuuuuuUU!' L stuttered as light began to move his hand again.

Surely L had masturbated before in his life? Light thought, although now he considered this, he realised that in fact it was not something the detective would likely explore, since his head was always so full of so many other important things. This made Light blush, as he suddenly realised that L had probably never had an orgasm. L's eyebrows were raised so high they looked like they might be swallowed up by his shock of black hair. His lips were parted and his eyes seemed to be glazed over and staring into space.

Light continued gently pumping, L, twitching and writhing at each movement.

'Light...huh' L et out a deep breath '...I don't...huh...I think somethings...huh-happening...!'

L stuttered as he screwed his eyes shut and took a sharp intake of breath.

Light realised what was happening and quickened his pace.

L's eyes suddenly popped open wide as he stared down at the auburn haired, hazel eyed boy manipulating him expertly. He could feel a pressure building with in him, and he could feel his breath begin to hitch in his throat, this was...this was...

'OH DEAR LO-! NghhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUuuuuuU UUUU!'

L cried out as a white stream of ejaculate covered his chest, and Lights hand, still pumping, but more gently now.

L's vision went white, as he lost all of his faculties and collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

Light moved up and put his arm around L and laid his head on his shoulder while the pale skinned detective recovered.

After several minutes Light opened his eyes and noticed that L was staring at him intently.

'That was...incredible...! I had no idea that a person could be so overwhelmed by sensation as that, I have never experienced such an intense feeling in my life...is that... normal...?' L spoke softly now, more composed, more himself.

'Yes, if you are enjoying yourself, it's very normal, although it would take longer to reach...erm...'that level of intensity'...after you are used to the feeling of it. This was your...first time...ne?'

L was silent as he stared at the ceiling, pondering what had just happened to him. After a while, Light fell asleep on his shoulder. L could now feel the sticky fluid drying uncomfortably on his chest, so he very gently and slowly, moved the sleeping Light back to his own side of the bed, and pulled the covers over him to keep him warm.

As L regarded the sleeping boy, he could not help but think that this peaceful, angelic sleeper could not possibly be Kira, but then looks can always be deceiving.

Quietly so as not to wake the sleeping boy, L removed a small silver key from his bedside table draw, and removed his own cuff. Slipped his shirt off the chain and cuff and padded across the room to the adjoining bathroom to shower.

As he glanced back at the form now sleeping peacefully, he wandered what tomorrow would bring. One thing L was certain of, was that he definitely wanted to experiment further. Tonight's activities had left him bewildered, and he did not like being inexperienced in anything. Ignorance and innocence were weaknesses, and he did not like to lose, at anything...

To be continued...!

...

Well thanks for your feedback guys, here's the next chapter, I thought that it would get a lot more hard core in this one, but I felt that Ls complete lack of experience, and with it being both characters first time with another man, it had to be a bit more tentative.

Next Chapter will hopefully contain much more hard Lemon!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review and comment! xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

The Experiment Part 1 – Planning.

_Hey guys thank you all so much for your reviews, I have decided to split this next chapter into two sections, and I really hope you enjoy it..._

L shifted in his seat as he stared at the computer screen, his mind not 100% focused on the Yatsuba Group surveillance tapes displayed on it. In truth he was finding it difficult to pull his mind away from last nights...incident. Light had not mentioned anything when he had woken up this morning on his own side of the bed. L as usual had not slept, but for a different reason last night as he replayed the details of their...their what? He couldn't seem to find the right adjective for what had happened.

He was pretty sure from his research that it wasn't sex, as neither had penetrated the other, but was the intensity and overwhelming nature of what they'd done simply 'fooling around'? L didn't think that was an apt description.

At any rate he found thoughts of last night had been niggling at him all day. He'd wryly noted that this is probably why it was seen to be such a distraction for one to be involved intimately with another, making him wonder whether, if he'd discovered such things sooner, would he be sitting where he was today? Or would he have been distracted from his studies to the point of not attaining his goals?

He regarded Light through the corner of his eye (not wanting to be seen to be looking at him directly) and began to wonder why the boy had not acknowledged any of last night. He wondered whether the teen was too embarrassed, or whether he regretted his actions so much that he had blocked them from his mind? Either way it did not sit well with L.

Light had barely spoken to him all day, even during their meeting to discuss the Kira case, Light had been distant, and overly courteous with him. L had even tried baiting him a few times with remarks which would normally have invoked some sort of retort from the younger man, and yet, nothing. It was as if he were avoiding him, and L did not like the feeling this left with him. He felt hollow somehow, hurt. He was going to have to get used to this. Emotions were not something he was accustomed to – at all. He never lost his temper, he never allowed himself to get too involved with anything, except sweets of course, and yet here he sat, more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

After a while he could bare it no longer, and when they were both out of ear shot of the others, he asked;

'Did you sleep well last night Light-kun?'

At this question Lights face seemed to change hues from tan to pink, to almost crimson.

'Erm...yes thank you.'

'I only ask because you seem troubled this morning' L probed further.

'I...erm...I had some...weird dreams...' was the reply.

Ah! Thought L, that made sense, the boy had somehow muddled up whatever nightmare he'd been having with the interactions between the two of them which had followed. L felt better about this for some reason. However it still left him troubled. He had wanted to continue down that line of investigation, and had no idea how he could do so, especially now that Light seemed to think it had never happened.

L thoughtfully picked up the lollypop he'd been enjoying and began to think about this problem. As he did, a thought popped into his head. His eyes widened slightly as the idea took hold of him.

Light cautiously glanced across the desk to where Ryuuzaki sat not more than a few feet from him, and was surprised to see L sucking ferociously on his lollypop with a very curious expression on his face.

The sight of this alone caused Light to blush again, and he quickly turned back to his own computer as memories of last night's dream replayed in his head. It had felt so real, that intimacy with Ryuuzaki, too real, and he felt something twist deep within him every time he thought about it.

There's no way it could have been real though...could it? I mean L would surely have said something about _that_. His heart had nearly escaped through his chest when L had asked him how he'd slept. And he was painfully aware of the blush that had flushed his cheeks at the question. But Ryuuzaki hadn't seemed to notice, so he'd quietly avoided him for the rest of the day.

Light had no idea what to do about these feelings. He knew that they were wrong, but they didn't _feel _wrong. Was it just an intensely powerful dream? In which case he should probably try to forget about it, but could he forget? Once these feelings had been sparked, could he just 'switch them off'? What about the case? Could he continue to work with Ryuuzaki? Were these feelings even real at all? Or was it just some shadow of the dream which lingered still. Was it a dream? He stared back at the screen in front of him, more confused than he'd ever been in his life.

That night when they went to bed, Light tried to stay as detached as he could be. He found this so hard to do, that at one point, beads of sweat had begun to form on his forehead.

Things which he had never noticed or paid any attention to before were becoming too much for him to bear. The night time rituals that had once been so abject and choreographed, now became some comical parody, suffocated by so much nervous tension, is was hard to breath. On top of this, he now felt nervous changing into his pyjamas, even though L still looked away (or so he thought).

Light was exhausted, but was certain that after a good night's sleep, he would have all the answered he needed. If his feelings were indeed some sort of fog that hung over him from last night's dream, then by tomorrow morning they would be long forgotten, and he would laugh at himself for being so absurd. If not, then he would have a clearer understanding of what those feelings really were.

He just needed to get tonight's sleep out of the way. He glanced over at Ryuuzaki who was, as usual, crouched by his pillow lightly tapping at the keys of his laptop. Glad of the distraction, for once, of whatever Kira related subject he was studying, Light settled down to sleep.

As he drifted off, he barely noticed the errant thought slip through his mind which whispered 'What if you dream again tonight? What if its worse?'

Light however, did not fully comprehend this thought, as he was already asleep.

L took a strawberry lace from the packet he kept on his bedside table and began to suck it idly as he mulled over his plan again in his head.

The stimulus that Light had applied to his penis last night had been what had triggered the intense feeling of ecstasy he had experienced, and he was curious as to whether other types of stimulus would yield the same results. It had occurred to him earlier that day, while he was enjoying his lollypop, that he enjoyed sucking.

He had always been aware that he had, what was termed by psychologists, an oral fixation. His mental ability was increased by 25% when he had something in his mouth, and he liked the taste and the sensation of it.

This is what had made him wonder...would that same pressure and tongue play produce the same result as Lights hand had the night before? He knew that when Light had kissed him, and slipped his tongue into L's mouth, he'd been shocked, but had found the feeling and the taste remarkably satisfying. He also recalled the overwhelming sensation when Light had suckled at his nipples.

L had decided to perform an experiment to test his theory, and although Lights false assumption that the whole incident had been a dream had initially complicated matters, it had actually turned out to be incredibly fortuitous. L had wanted unbiased results for his experiment, and what better way to get them than while Light was actually asleep?

The more L thought about this, the better it sounded.

Firslty, L had absolutely no experience in this field, and would find it incredibly off putting to have Light staring down at him while he conducted his investigation, and this would affect his ability to perform adequately. If Light was asleep he would not feel self conscious.

Secondly, if Light already thought that last night's encounter was a dream, then he would probably assume that L's experiment was also part of a dream, and this would allow L to obtain the most uninhibited reaction from him, giving him the most accurate results.

As L waited for Light to reach a deep sleep, he swirled his tongue around the strawberry lace, wondering briefly to himself what Light would taste like. When he was satisfied that Light had reached the deepest part of his sleep cycle, he set his laptop onto the floor, and slowly slipped under the bed covers...

...

_The next instalment should already be loaded by now – Thank you for reading! _

_Please Review so I know what you all think! xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

The Experiment Part 2 – Results

_Well here's the Lemon I promised you at last! Sorry it took so long to get this far! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like this chapter..._

_..._

Lights dream had been thankfully uneventful so far.

He was walking through an abandoned funfair the only other living things apart from him there were what seemed to be an abundance of cats.

As Light wandered around he began to hear the sounds of one of the rides plinking away cheerfully, he followed the music and found a funhouse ride that seemed to be operational with all the carriages waiting patiently at the station. There was no one manning the ride, but the first carriages safety bar was up, beckoning him, a small tortoise shell cat sat in one of the seats and began purring and mewing when it saw him approach.

Light sat down in the carriage and it began to move, the joyful melody of the ride sped up, and he was taken through the tunnelled entrance into the funhouse. The cat pushed its head against his hand and he began to pet it absentmindedly as he regarded the bright flashing lights of the first tunnel, the cat moved onto his lap and began purring loudly as Light stroked it affectionately.

Suddenly the cat began to nuzzle into his lap as though it were trying to burrow into some sort of nest. The ride dipped down a sudden decline before climbing back up the gradient of the rails, Light felt a sudden wave of pleasure wash over him. He wasn't sure if it was just the ride or the cats strange behaviour which had caused this, but at any rate, one doesn't question such things in dreams.

The ride had now turned into a rollercoaster, and Light felt the rush as it dipped and turned, seemingly endlessly. He looked down at the cat which was now black for some reason, which was still happily nuzzling into his crotch. Another wave of intense pleasure jolted through him, and he felt himself gasp as the rollercoaster plummeted down a steep drop. Things began to become blurred and he suddenly felt short of breath, he couldn't see the ride or the cat anymore but he could still feel the rise and fall of the ride, and was aware of an intense sensation of warmth and pressure between his legs.

The dream changed and he was in his bed at home and Misa Misa was straddled over him riding him, bucking and moaning.

In reality he was not attracted to Misa, but L had talked him into maintaining their relationship for the sake of the investigation, as she was still suspected of being the second Kira. However, as I mentioned before, such things are not important in dreams.

He began to arch his back and thrust into Misa as she continued to ride him hard, her eyes were closed and she was panting and moaning in pleasure, Light suddenly realised that these noises were actually coming from himself.

Suddenly Misa began to warp and twist, another persons body seemed to be replacing hers, Light continued to moan as another tidal wave of pleasure washed over him, Misa's hair had turned black, and messy, her small frame seemed paler now, Light closed his eyes in ecstacy as he felt himself reaching loftier heights of pleasure, he felt a familiar pressure beginning to build within him, and he knew he was beginning to reach his climax.

Light opened his eyes once more, and his heart nearly stopped dead. Misa was gone completely now, and in her place was the pale muscular body, dark haunting eyes and exquisitely delicate features of L, riding him hard.

Lights eyes opened in shock, the room was pitch black, he felt too hot and was still panting from the sex he'd been having in his dream. He reached over to his alarm clock to check that he was in fact definitely awake, the steady green light of the digits which read 3.30am confirmed this for him.

Although he was still groggy from sleep, he couldn't seem to shake the waves of pleasure still eminating from his groin. He was just beginning to notice the warm wet sensation that seemed to be engulfing his most intimate part, when it began to press in against him. He gasped in surprise at the sudden pressure, and moved his hand down to check what exactly was happening.

Light froze in shock, and a icy shiver trickled down his spine.

His hand had collided with something warm soft and...hairy?...furry? Images of the cat from his dream invaded his mind briefly. Lights hand shot out as though electrified and switched on the bedside light. He took a deep breath (which was hard to do as the assault on his cock continued to pull the air from his lungs) lifted the bed covers and looked down. Two dark orbs stared back at him with an expression that was hard to read as the mouth which belonged to them was currently stretched wide around his manhood.

The shock which slammed into Light paralysed him, and he was unable to do anything but watch as L slowly slid his length out of his mouth and whispered;

'I'm sorry Light, I didn't mean to wake you...'

Didn't mean to-? What? _What was happening?! _

Light regained control of himself just enough to begin stuttering;

'Ryuu...L...Wha-Nggghhhhaaaa...!' He moaned as L slowly took him in his mouth again, this time all the way to the hilt. The sensation hit him like a tonne of bricks and he clamped down on his tongue to try and strangle the guttural noises that seemed to escape him as L continued to suck and swirl his tongue around his shaft.

'What. The. Hell. Are. You. DOING?!' Light managed to force out the between gritted teeth.

He gasped again as the cold air hit his overly sensitive member as L once again removed it from his mouth long enough to say;

'Well...after last night...I...erm...was curious...' L blushed, and the look of bashful innocence on his face melted Lights resolve, and the corners of his lips twitched upwards as he looked down at the detective.

So it hadn't been a dream after all.

Light shuddered with pleasure as L went back to work. How was he so good at this? If last night had indeed really happened, then it had been the first time that L had ever been so much as touched before in his life, so where did he learn to do this? Light quickly remembered seeing Ryuuzaki sucking on lollypops, Pocky sticks, strawberry laces, and, well, everything actually, including his own thumb. Suddenly it all made sense, especially the weird expression he'd been sporting whilst sucking his lollypop that afternoon.

Still, the feeling of L's 'curiosity' was so intense it was beginning to push Light over the edge. L held the tip of Lights manhood in much the same way he held his fork and began to run his tongue up and down the length, kissing it and sucking it as he went, before taking him all into his mouth again.

This was too much for Light, and he squeezed his eyes shut tight and arched his back as a powerful orgasm ripped through him, forcing him to cry out Ryuuzaki's name in a high pitched scream which broke at the end as the tremors of his climax began to tear through him.

L's eyes widened at the sound of his own name being screamed out in such a way, then spluttered as a jet of hot saltiness gushed into his mouth. Without thinking he swallowed, eliciting a startled gasp from the convulsing Light. It tasted salty, which was a bit of a disappointment to L, but it was not entirely unpleasant.

At any rate, although the integrity of the experiment had been compromised by Light waking up, he had managed to obtain the results he wanted, and found them to be extremely...interesting, yes, very interesting indeed.

...

_Next time...Will Light take revenge for L's late night experiment? _

_I will update this story next week, hope you all like it, please, please, please review and let me know what you lovely people think! _

_xxxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

Light Retribution

When Light woke up the next morning, he found L staring at him smugly.

'Good morning Light!' He purred 'Did you sleep well?' He asked with a rare twitch of the lips and a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

Light blushed, he felt uncomfortable, and more than slightly humiliated at his uninhibited display of passion last night. Why was this bothering him so much? After all, L had indeed both shocked and amazed him at how skilfully and uniquely he had manipulated him to a point of such sublime ecstasy that he had never known before. Even so, he didn't like being made to feel so self conscious about it. This was unfamiliar territory. It was how he imagined a woman might feel after a night of passion with her lover, and he was no woman.

'There is no need to feel embarrassed Light,' Ryuuzaki said with an air of superiority 'Although your reaction to my ...ah...experiment, was rather intense.' L concluded in his usual dead pan voice.

Light was stunned! L looked so pleased with himself, as if, he thought somehow he'd managed to outdo Lights performance from the night before. Light felt at a loss, he did not like to lose, at anything, and if L thought he had triumphed somehow over Light, he had another thing coming. Light was not submissive in anything, ever, he played to win, and he always got what he wanted.

Light decided to play along for now, 'Sorry Ryuuzaki, I'm just still a little bit overwhelmed at it all.' He said softly, lowering his eyes as he did so, so as to appear bashful.

'Perhaps we could go and have a shower? I could do with, ah, freshening up a bit, if you know what I mean, before we go down to work?' Light suggested coyly, and prayed that L would put the colour in his cheeks down to an embarrassed blush, as opposed to the flush of adrenaline that was currently burning through Light.

'Of course Light.' Said Ryuuzaki, as he rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom leading Light by the cuff which attached them. L turned around and waited for Light to undress and step into the shower before he moved closer and crouched down on the floor next to the cubicle, with his back to him.

Light waited a few seconds and began to tug the chain intermittently, causing L to lose his balance a few times, before he called out to him;

'Ryuuzaki, I cannot shower properly with you sitting like that, why not come and shower with me? It will make things easier and quicker, and besides, I think we are both past any embarrassment of seeing the other naked'

Still high on his success from the night before, L simply shrugged and began to undress. Lights uncharacteristically submissive behaviour this morning had thrown him slightly, the intimacy that they had now both shared had changed the dynamic of their relationship, and L had wondered what this would mean for the investigation. If Light truly had taken on a more submissive role in the relationship then the chances of him being Kira were now reduced to-

L didn't get to finish his thought because as soon as he was completely undressed, Light had suddenly yanked the chain pulling him into the cubicle, the hot water instantly soaking Ryuuzaki. In the same movement, using the chain Light pulled the older man down, until he was bent over, and without giving him a chance to blink, Light raised his arm, palm flat and spanked L's behind three times, hard. The impact had left three defined hand prints on Ryuuzaki's pale smooth bottom.

L cried out in shock, anger, pain and humiliation, his eyes were watering from the sharp pain of the blows, but he still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened or why. He yanked the chain away from Light and span around, furious.

'What is the meaning of this?' He growled through gritted teeth, fighting off the sudden urge to weep, or scream, or simply punch the boy in the face. He would not lose control of his emotions, this in itself would be too much humiliation, and he would not submit and give Light the satisfaction of seeing him lose that control.

'That,' Said Light calmly 'Was your punishment for touching me last night without my permission.'

'My... Punishment?' L blinked, warm water still running over them both as they stood facing each other in the shower. L was shocked, and gritted his teeth against the tears that were beginning to mingle with the water as it ran down his face, when he suddenly noticed that Lights gaze had dropped and he was smiling victoriously.

'Yes' said Light, 'and it would appear that you rather enjoyed it...' he stated, with fervent disbelief.

L followed Lights gaze, and was mortified to see the erection which now stood prominently between his legs.

L stared at it pathetically in complete confusion.

Light gently cupped Ryuuzaki's cheek with his hand, in a complete contrast to his sudden assault.

'I am not a Uke, and will not be dominated by anyone, in any capacity, mentally, physically or sexually, that is not to say that I did not enjoy what you did last night, I just wanted to be clear of the parameters of our...relationship.' He said softly now.

With that he got out of the shower grabbed a towel and began to dry himself.

L stood disoriented in the shower. What had just happened? Had he just been dominated by Light? And what possible physical reflex had caused him to become erect in such a situation? He shook his head, and composed himself quickly. He would not submit, and he would not be seen to be defeated in any way at all. He got out of the shower and dried himself off.

The two dressed in silence, neither wanting to be the first to break and discuss the matter further. As they walked down stairs to the suite they used as task force headquarters, Light secretly applauded himself for his victory over L, and mused over the fact that at some subconscious level, L had been aroused by his submission. Light began to think of ways to explore this further.

L's mind was reeling, he needed to work out how to regain some control of this situation, and had no idea how to do that, the only thing he did know was that the likelihood of Light Yagami being Kira now stood escalated from 2% to 22%.

...

Whew! That was a late night mission and a half! Part 2 coming soon! Please review so I know what you think, and thank you to those who reviewed my last chapters for inspiring me to make this chapter better! x


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered

A tense atmosphere had settled over the task force. The Yatsuba group were continuing to kill off their rivals, and despite the surveillance they had managed to place in their meeting room, they were no closer to catching Kira. Adding to this was the tension between Light and L so palpable that most of the task force were wary in case another fight broke out between the two. The Chief put this down to two things, firstly, they were all stressed about the Kira case, Light and L probably most of all because they had been working on It after working hours too. Secondly, despite Light having been seemingly cleared of being Kira, L still insisted on having him chained to him 24 hours a day.

This was bound to have tension running high, but the Chief couldn't help but think that there was more to it. However, he was not about to ask, as this would likely blow the whole situation up into another fight. As a result, most of the task force avoided the pair unless they needed to check documents or surveillance tapes with either of them.

Light had begun the morning with an exuberant feeling of victory over L, having claimed his dominance over him, especially since L had somehow been turned on by his punishment. However, that feeling had soon been diminished since L seemed to have gone out of his way to ignore him all morning. In fact, the detective seemed to be depressed. He had barely eaten any sweets at all that morning, and, when by lunchtime he had only had one over-sweet cup of coffee, Light began to get worried.

Although the others had been able to sense the tension between them, there were certain things that they would not have been able to notice. L's reduced sugar intake being one, but worse than that was Light could swear he'd seen L wince minutely whenever he shifted in his seat, and had remembered the red welts he'd seen developing in the shower that morning. No one else had noticed this thankfully, but Light was beginning to feel shades of guilt creeping through him.

Light had spent enough time with him to notice subtle changes in the detective's demeanour. Also, he realised, he had spent most of the last month subconsciously studying L. The way he sat, the way his head cocked at a certain angle, the tiny twitches of his face that signified an expression, a rare small smile.

Light realised that he had become highly attuned to L, and this made it all the more painful so see him looking so, well, sad. Surely he hadn't been too brutal with him that morning? Maybe L was just ashamed at his reaction to his spanking? Maybe he thought that Light was angry with him for performing his late night experiment? Only one thing was certain. Light couldn't stand it. He couldn't bare seeing L so, so, damn it what was he? Sad? Angry? Ashamed? Light knew he certainly couldn't ask him now, with the whole task force present, but he wasn't sure he could bring it up later either.

After all, there was a chance, however small that this was just an act to get Light to break and concede to showing concern, which would destroy the claim of dominance he had made this morning. Asking L what was wrong would undoubtedly be seen as a sign of weakness, an act of submission, and Light could not submit.

L had no choice. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, this was never just about the physical experimentation. He had realised that morning that his feelings for Light ran deep. Too deep. He needed to know if Light felt the same way before things got out of hand. Also, Lights display of dominance/aggression had solidified L's suspicion that Light was Kira, and although L knew that the young man had no recollection of this for some reason, his tendencies towards violence and superiority confirmed that his personality fit the profile that belonged to Kira.

L had only one way to find out the answers to these two questions, and, as a result, was in anguish as his heart battled his head, causing him great pain. He had, of course, noticed Lights concerned glances, which made his inevitable course of action all the more difficult to follow.

Light had hoped that when everyone else had gone home and L was left alone with him, that he would finally share what was troubling him so much. However, L had simply followed him upstairs in silence, allowed him to perform his nightly ablutions and then taken up his usual position, crouched up with his lap top, on the extreme other side of the be. L had not even made eye contact.

Light was hurt, confused, and pissed off. He didn't want to break, and so had only spoken the bare formalities needed to maintain the facade of a normal working relationship. Inside however, he was in turmoil. Why had L not mentioned whatever it was that was clearly bothering him? Was this his way of trying to dominate the situation? Or was he genuinely upset? Light decided that the only thing to do was to sleep on it. Surely Ryuuzaki would be more himself tomorrow, and if not would tell him what was wrong. Light reluctantly settled down to sleep. He did not dream.

A week went by.

Both L and Light were beside themselves in complete and utter despair.

L knew that the only way to prove completely whether Light was Kira or not, was to appear cold, and distant from him, and see if Light found a way to forfeit his pride and confront him. If he did this, then the chances of him being Kira would diminish, and he would also confirm that he too had feelings towards L of some sort.

Light realised that Ryuuzaki had become so distant, that the only thing they had between them now was the chain. Light was devastated. He had come to realise that he had very complex and deep feelings for L, from long before the fateful night when they had shared his dream. At first his pride had not allowed him to name these feelings, and had contorted them with anger and hate at the seemingly indifferent, unfeeling L. However, eventually he had had to concede to himself that these feelings were deeper. That in fact, Light had, at some point fallen irrevocably and completely in love with Ryuuzaki.

They had reached, it seemed, a stale mate. Neither could move without betraying their feelings for one another. So the feelings had brewed, and distorted, and festered.

L was now at breaking point. He could no longer endure the pain, and was considering confessing everything to Light, and begging him to be forgiven for putting them both through such torment.

Light, however, had become twisted with rage and pain. He resented Ryuuzaki for his silence, he hated him for it. He could no longer bear to look at the detective as bile would rise in his throat and he would find himself overcome with the urge to beat the shit out of him, losing control all together.

That night, L decided he could bear it no longer. As they ascended the stairs, he gathered what was left of his resolve to do what needed to be done. He choked back the tears which threatened as they entered their shared bedroom for what would be the last time.

Light had broken. He could no longer bear it. He had decided that tonight, he would confront Ryuuzaki, he had no idea what would come out of his mouth when the damn broke, a declaration of Love? Or a Hate fuelled assault? At this point he didn't care. As long as the unbearable silence between them was finally broken.

The two men entered the room in silence. Once the door was closed, they turned and faced each other. The older of the two men, his face betraying the pain which tore away at his soul took a deep breath.

Light took one step into the room, and before the door was closed properly he swung around to face Ryuuzaki, filled with a fire that threatened to consume them both where they stood. However, somehow he managed to keep his voice calm and quiet as he addressed the object of his passion.

'L…. I-' Light never got the chance to begin his sentence.

'You are free to go Light.' L said, with tears in his eyes as his heart was torn in two.

Light simply stared in disbelief as the words struck the room, and tore into his soul.

'What…?!' said Light, as his body was struck completely numb by the impact and gravity of L's statement.

L reached into his bedside cabinet and produced a tiny silver key. He kept his head down, focusing his gaze on the handcuffs, in order to hide the tears now beginning to creep down his face. He gained control of his voice long enough to say;

'Our research into the Yatsuba group has produced sufficient evidence to eliminate you from our investigation, so…you are no longer a suspect. Go home. I'm sure your father will let you know if and when we finally manage to catch Kira…' L could no longer continue, he choked back the sobs that threatened to overcome him.

Light froze, numb, as the handcuff that had maintained the connection between him and the only person who mattered to him in the whole world, gracelessly clattered to the floor. It was only when the extreme finality of this action hit him with full force that something inside him snapped. Light blissfully surrendered and let the red haze consume him. From deep within his subconscious, he observed the look of horror eclipse L's tear streaked features as he forcefully pushed him onto the bed and wrapped the now empty handcuff around the bed posts, and clamped it tightly around L's other wrist…

…..

So…yeah….things are gonna get pretty dark…my apologies to you all, but especially to Light and L, who won't know whats hit em! Sorry – Please review and let me know what you think! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Darkness Falls.

'Light…whatever it is you're thinking of…you don't have to do this…' L managed to say somehow as fear began to jolt through his body. Light was now staring down at him, with a look in his eyes that sent ice jarring through every nerve in L's body. He had never seen Light look like this before, his mind desperately whirled through every possible ploy or plea he could use to stop Light from moving even an inch closer. What finally made that ice tear into his heart like a freight train, was knowing that Light was no longer able to hear him anyway – there was no way out.

Light was free, somehow, the snap that had severed his link to reality, had lifted what seemed like an entire cosmos of weight from his shoulders. He was floating now, no, he was flying. He could see everything with piercing clarity, the colours of the wall paper were brighter and sharper, the scent of L's coffee and sweet stash emitted such a heady smell that it overwhelmed his senses, heightening the electric chorus of sensation that now assaulted his every nerve.

It was as though the world had slowed down, allowing him to observe everything in great detail, the chain glinting in the low light that lit the room, the sound of it clinking against the bedpost that it was wrapped tightly around, the soft rustling of cloth against cloth, the thrumming of his heart now marching triumphantly within his chest. The rush of air racing into, and being forced out of the being before him, the glint of fear is the dark orbs that stared intensely up at him. L.

He heard his question, he heard the desperation that threatened to break through his voice, betraying him. He sensed the suffocating tension, now devouring them both.

Light slowly but purposefully, began to undo his tie.

L focused hard on trying to control his breathing. He needed to concentrate, to think. He needed to slow his heart rate enough to allow an increased blood flow back to his brain so that he could gain some sort of hold on this situation.

Light appeared to have taken a full leave of his senses, L was completely physically incapacitated from the handcuffs which bound him to the bed he currently lay on. Face up, arms thrust up above his head, staring helplessly at the boy who now loomed above him.

'Light, erm, what exactly are you trying to achieve?' he tried.

Light continued to move forwards as though he had not heard a thing.

'Light, would you mind, ah, moving back a bit?'

Get him talking! L's subconscious ordered him. If you can get him talking you can give yourself more time to plan your next manoeuvre. Yes, time, that was all that was needed, enough time to snap Light out of whatever trance he seemed to be currently stuck in.

Light heard with perfect quality the words dancing from L's mouth. The fluttering, musical sounds of L's voice, they were distracting him. He couldn't have that, now could he? Light wrapped his tie around his hands, and climbed onto the bed, straddling L.

L was now beginning to lose the battle against the panic boiling up within him. Light was climbing onto the bed, he was – Oh God- He held his breath as Light climbed on top of him and straddled him. Through their clothes their groins pressed against each other as Light lowered his full weight onto L.

This however was, incredibly, not at the forefront of L's mind at the time being, as his eyes widened and he almost cried out as Light bared down upon him with a tie pulled tight between his two hands. What made L actually begin to feel a scream tearing up from deep within him, was the fact that as he was doing this, Light was…smiling.

L began to struggle, bucking hard, trying to use his legs to hook Light and pull him off, but he couldn't get a hold of him. He pulled his chin into his neck as far as he could to prevent the tie from being wrapped around his neck. Light however wasn't aiming for L's throat. At the last second L opened his mouth to cry out, but the sound that would have burst forth from his lips was strangled before it could escape, as Light thrust the tie between his lips, past his teeth and swiftly tied it behind his head.

Light beheld the now muffling L with smug satisfaction.

He was going to prove that L wanted him, prove that L's body responded to his. He reached down and grabbed the collar of L's shirt with both hands, and with one swift movement ripped the shirt open down the middle. L was still kicking his legs and his eyes stared wildly, pleadingly up at Light.

'Shhhh….it's ok, I promise I'm not going to hurt you,' Light soothed.

L recoiled at how caring and gentle Light spoke these words. Was he deluding himself that Light actually cared about him? L realised that he wanted Light to care, he wanted Light to be with him, but not like this. Maybe he was making himself believe the caring tone in Lights voice, and it wasn't really there, I mean, the boy that was now leaning over him, did not seem like his Light at all.

Light gently began stroking L's bare chest soothingly, trying to calm him down. After all, he wanted L to enjoy this.

'Shhhhhh…' he continued. 'Please, calm down Ryuuzaki..?' He pleaded with sincerity.

L paused in his struggling. He was taken aback by the emotion in Light's words. He really meant what he was saying. With great effort L forced himself to relax a bit, stopped kicking his legs and began to concentrate on his breathing, slowing it down so that he was no longer choking on his gag.

After all, what choice did he have? He was in no position to move let alone fight Light off, and besides, he was certain that if he reacted violently, then Light would respond in kind, and he definitely didn't want that.

Something deep inside Light throbbed, sending a sudden wave of emotion over him when he felt L begin to relax against him. The rage that had engulfed him ebbed slightly, and he bent down and gently kissed away a stray bead of sweat that ran down L's face. Light cupped the side of L's face with his palm and continued to run his other hand lightly up and down Ryuuzaki's chest.

'Why did you do this? Why did you make me do this Ryuuzaki?' Light's voice wavered as emotion rippled through him, causing his voice to break at the end of his plea.

'You shut me out, you looked at me like I was some sort of monster!' Light cried out, as tears began to well within his eyes.

'What did you want from me? To tell you I was wrong, that I shouldn't have touched you? Did you want me to tell you that I made it all up? That you were never turned on by what I did in the shower?!' Light was becoming hysterical.

L's was beginning to feel the panic rise again within him, unsure of where Light was going with all of this.

'Did you want me to forget that anything had ever happened between us? Was I supposed to just forget? To somehow switch off the feelings I have for you?' Both men looked completely startled, neither one believing what they'd just heard.

Light has feelings for me? L saw these words it neon flashing across his mind, but could not quite believe he'd heard correctly.

Light froze as the words escaped his lips. He noticed the look of shock on L's face and held his breath. What would L think of his sudden confession?

L's mind whirled, feelings? Could he really mean that? Without realising it he let out a deep breath as a strange relief washed over him.

Light saw Ryuuzaki visibly melt beneath him as the impact of his words sank in. Suddenly he tensed. The wave of controlled rage overtook him again. He may have been tied up, but it seemed to Light that L had won somehow. That his confession was somehow, a surrender. His rage now contorted Ryuuzaki's expression of happiness into a smirk of triumph, and without warning he swooped forwards and caught Ryuuzaki's nipple in his mouth, and bit down, hard.

L's head snapped back and his eyes screwed shut in shock and pain at the sudden attack.

'I will never submit to you'. Light growled, releasing his bite, and beginning instead to suck gently on the wounded nipple.

L's breath caught in his throat and his eye's popped open at this confusing onslaught of conflicting sensation, his mind struggling to find solid ground on which to gather himself and his emotions, but finding none.

Light shuffled down the quivering wreck that was L, and undid the buttons on L's jeans, swiftly pulling down both his boxers and trousers in the same movement. L flailed on the bed pulling against the handcuffs that held him. Muffled sounds escaped his prisoner as he positioned himself on the lower half of his legs, pinning them there, while he slowly took off his shirt.

Light stared down at the semi-erect L, satisfied and victorious at the effect he'd had over his captive. He stroked Ryuuzaki's length idly, while staring at his face, absorbed in the effect he was having on him. L's face twisted and contorted between pleasure and panic as Light fondled him gently.

Light was enjoying the conflict he seemed to be causing L, and just as L began to relax against the pleasure of his touch, he brought his other hand up, palm flat and slapped the smooth skin of L's upper thigh with all his might. A muffled scream escaped Ryuuzaki's gag as pain shot through him. A single tear found a path down the side of his face before finally coming to rest in the tangled mess of his ebony hair.

Before he could let out another scream, Light suddenly took all of L's now fully erect manhood into his mouth. L arched his back and shook violently, straining against his bonds at the torture Light was inflicting upon him.

He'd certainly seen the effects that oral stimulation could inflict after his late night experiment on Light, but he had not been prepared for the reality or intensity of the sensation. Somehow the sensation of the pain that had proceeded it seemed to heighten the pleasure he now felt. His eyes opened wide and he wrapped his hands around the chains that held him, holding on for dear life as waves of pleasure threatened to wash him away.

Light could feel his own arousal as he felt L twitching and mewling beneath him. He pulled away, noting with wonder the expression on Ryuuzaki's face as he did so. How many emotions was such a normally expressionless face now displaying? Pleasure, frustration that that pleasure had now stopped, panic at what could come next, and fear, that he would ashamedly like it.

Light pulled himself off the bed and stood facing L. L lay there panting, his shirt lying in tatters around him, his trousers and underwear pulled down around his bare ankles and sockless feet. In truth it was quite a sight to behold. The great detective L, lying prostrate in front of him, naked, bound, gagged, and, in conflict to the expression of pain on his face, fully erect and wanting.

Light quickly removed his own trousers, and advanced once more towards the bed.

L lay frozen, he was no longer in control of his own body, his own emotions. He was shocked and ashamed at his body's reaction to the pain and humiliation he was being subjected to. He was ashamed, and utterly mortified at the unbidden moans that had escaped him, the twitch of his manhood as pain had coursed through his nerves, the thrill of pleasure that radiated from his heart whenever Light looked at him, sending a flush of pink to his otherwise snow white skin.

'Pleasure and Pain…' Light mused, 'Two seemingly opposite sensations, which, when combined together, somehow manage to trigger pleasure…curious isn't it?' He whispered as he approached L once more.

L squirmed as Light ran a finger up Ryuuzaki's leg, starting at the point where his calf met the knee, and continuing steadily upwards to the man's groin, stopping before he reached the spot that was now the most sensitive. L whimpered, unable to bear it, wanting desperately for Light to finish whatever he had planned and release him from this prison of pleasure, his hips thrust involuntarily towards Light, his oversensitive organ begging for attention.

Light stared down at him with a mixture of wonder and awe possessing his features as he slowly began to suck his finger, continuing to toy with Ryuuzaki as he did so. L's eyes were closed, he could no longer bare to watch as Light teased him. The anxiety of what would come next was becoming too much for him. Pleasure and pain; that is what Light had said awaited him, but which came next? Was this torment of gentle touch, everywhere but where it was needed, supposed to be pleasurable? Or was it supposed to be painfully frustrating? L didn't know, and not knowing was making everything worse. He dared not open his eyes.

Light inspected his finger, now sufficiently lubricated, he thought, and gently lifted Ryuuzaki's legs, parting them slightly, either side of him, allowing him to kneel between them. He glanced up to see L gripping the chains with all his might, his face contorted, and breathing heavily.

'Relax…' Light whispered gently to L.

Relax? Was this a trick to leave him unsuspecting before he was slapped or bitten again? At this point he neither knew nor cared, as long as something happened to release him from the frustration of Lights caress.

As soon as Light felt L relax, he swiftly grabbed his penis, and thrust it deep into his mouth, at the exact same instant, he gently pushed his finger deep into Ryuuzaki's opening.

Three things happened. Firstly, L's eyes flew open bugging out wildly, secondly, L let out a noise that did not sound human, but rather some guttural noise, that an animal in distress might make. Thirdly L arched so hard that he nearly knocked Light (who was still deep throating him) out with his pelvis.

Light had been expecting this however, and allowed his head and arm to move with L's body, so as not to lose contact or grip. Light began to move his head, gently making love to L with his mouth, when he felt L's body collapse in exhaustion to his onslaught, he moved his finger to a certain spot, deep within L, and stroked it, Hard.

L's world exploded.

Light swallowed the salty stream that filled his mouth, and pulled his finger out of L, at the same time. He looked up to admire his work, and froze.

As he stared down at the convulsing wreck that was L, the spell broke. The reality of what he'd done sunk in. He stared at L as if for the first time, lying there, tied up, bruises beginning to bloom around his nipples, and the bright crimson blossoms of the hand prints now defining themselves on Ruyyzaki's upper thigh. L's face was contorted, in pain, extreme pleasure, and complete and utter humiliation.

Light was suddenly winded with guilt. How could he have done this? How could he have hurt L, sweet innocent L, so badly? Tears began to well up in his eyes, and he wept. He had been about to rape L. This realisation finished him off.

'Oh God…Oh God L- I'm so sorry!' He wept.

'I wanted you to want me so badly, I-I…..All I wanted was for you to feel the same….I…Oh God, L!'

He moved quickly now, yanking his clothes on, he saw the key that L had dropped, before… before he'd…He quickly picked the key up, and ran the two strides to the bed.

He lent over L, and unlocked the cuffs (but not removing them), and as he did this he whispered in L's ear;

'I'm sorry…I….' He didn't finish his sentence as a sob tore through is throat.

L blinked up at him, muffling loudly through his gag.

I Love You, is what Light had almost said, what he longed to say, with every ounce of his being, but he could not bring himself to utter another word to the man he had so utterly abused and humiliated.

With that, Light mustered up the last of his willpower and fled. He ran from the room, he ran from the building, he ran blindly, as the tears blurred his vision. He could never go home. He could never go back to the man he Loved, and so he ran, not caring where he ended up.

As L managed to loosen the cuffs from around his wrists, he felt his heart break in two as he knew, that if Light had only thought to remove his gag before leaving, that L would have cried out to the heavens that he felt the same. The realisation that Light would never know this, that he would never come back, broke L's world into pieces. He removed the cuffs and the gag, curled into a ball, and wept for the first time in his life, shaking like an infant as the Light left his world forever.

…

To be continued…

Please Review! xxx


	8. Chapter 8

L as in Lament.

Light could run no further. His body ached, and his heart could take no more.

He found himself in a forgotten part of town. The steps upon which he'd collapsed belonged to an old tower block of apartments, long since abandoned, the doors and windows boarded up. Dead.

Although dawn was approaching, it was still dark, but Light could just about see a part of the boarded up entrance to the building that seemed to be darker than the rest. He crawled towards it and found a small gap in the chipboard that had rotten away and no doubt been used by the homeless and forgotten as an access to the shelter. Light began to squeeze through the gap, not caring what or who may lie on the other side of the door. He just wanted to curl up in the forgotten shadows and let the sweet darkness consume him.

Exhausted, Light surrendered to the oblivion that sent him into blissful unconsciousness.

When he awoke, the sun was setting, casting long shadows to sneak across the floor of the derelict building to force him to face his heartache with fresh pain.

His mind assaulted him with images of L lying helplessly, in fear, in pain, in tears. Light tried desperately to back away from the memory, so as to escape its reach, but it was no use. Tears blinded him as the guilt stabbed into him mercilessly.

How could he have done this? He was supposed to be the good guy! Light Yagami; conscientious student, aspiring police officer, honourable son, decent human being, caring friend…Rapist.

The word seared through his head like a branding iron.

His previous beliefs about himself were shattered. Tears coursed down his face silently as he suddenly understood for the first time why he was suspected of being Kira. He'd been so full of self-righteousness, so full of pride that he'd been unable to see what lay beneath the surface, a cold, heartless aggression he never knew he possessed.

L had seen it though. Light realised that L must have always known how potentially volatile he was capable of being.

_Why? Why L?_ Light screamed angrily in his head. _If you knew, why did you push me?_

Light suddenly realised that L had probably considered the possibility (no matter how slim the chance) that Light might react so violently to being released under such circumstances, and He'd done it anyway. Why? Didn't he care about the consequences? Didn't he care how much hurt he was causing to both of them? Was proving that Light was Kira the only thing that mattered to him?

No, the answer, that now for the first time became heartbreakingly clear, tore new shades of pain into his heart as the truth finally dawned on him; the way L had been that last week, barely looking at him, hardly eating, hardly speaking to him, the overbearing expression of what Light had mistaken for hatred…

Removing the handcuffs that symbolised the last tie that held them together was never about proving that Light was or wasn't Kira. It was about proving whether Light did or didn't Love him.

The realisation of this coupled with the now devastating realisation of how he'd answered this unspoken question was too much for Light.

From some distant place he heard an inhuman scream of anguish, and vaguely realised that is was coming from him. Once again he surrendered, and watched from a distance as he demolished what was left of the room he was in. He looked on disjointed as he smashed what little furniture had survived to pieces, and when he'd finally run out of things to tear apart, he turned on himself, ripping his jacket to shreds, tearing his watch from his arm and shattering it against the concrete floor.

A small piece of paper penetrated the mist and caught his eye. He regained his grasp on reality, and stared at the small scrap with wonder at how something so small could somehow stop him in his tracks. He wandered over to the remnants of his watch and the little piece of lined paper that he was suddenly so fascinated by. As he reached down, he wandered idly, where it had come from.

As his fingers touched the parchment, Lights legs buckled underneath him, at the same time his mind fractured into a thousand tiny pieces….

…

L lay curled up on what used to be Light's side of the bed, which was where he spent every night now, and sometimes parts of the day too. He never slept; he just lay there, frozen.

Something had torn within him the day that Light left, he had no idea what it was, and he had no idea how to fix it. The only thing he did know was that he'd pushed Light, pushed him away, causing a rift between them, and he hadn't stopped. He'd continued pushing until he pushed him over the edge causing Light to physically attack him, and now Light was gone.

L had become even more withdrawn than anyone would ever have thought possible. He spoke to no-one. He looked at no-one. At first, everyone had been naturally extremely surprised and troubled by Lights sudden disappearance, and had shown great concern when Ryuuzaki seemed to stop functioning all together, they had all tried everything they could think of to pull him out of whatever world he seemed to be lost in.

Matsuda tried the softly, softly approach, bringing him cake and talking softly trying to coax some sort of reaction from him. When he received none, the Chief took over, trying to maintain a professional veneer, asking only questions pertinent to the immediate situation and the investigation, but he too was met with a brick wall. Aizawa eventually confronted L head on, shouting the same questions at him, but, when Aizawa had reached to grab him by the shoulder, and L had flinched, and started shaking; they were all shocked. Aizawa had taken the rest of the day off, racked with guilt for provoking such a reaction from the pitiful shadow that had become what was once L.

It was only when Watari had come to him distraught and pleading that L had managed to confide in him four words.

'I let him go.' He'd whispered, once, at the floor, and those were the only words that had passed his lips from then until now.

After a few days, the rest of the task force found it completely unbearable to be in the same room as him, and had relocated to another part of the massive complex, and refused to enter their old headquarters. So he'd returned to communicating via e-mail, this was the only form of communication he now used, and even then, the contents of the messages only consisted of some file or other piece of evidence with the briefest of formal notes, to indicate what said document was and which member of the task force should be addressing it.

Eventually even the e-mails began to reduce in number. Until eventually, L had become a ghost member of his own team.

L was scared.

He had no idea what was happening to him, or how he was supposed to deal with it. He discovered, after a few days, that by closing his eyes and actually picturing Light, the pain in his chest eased a fraction, his ability to think improved by 2%. He focused on this, and began to test this new strategy.

He found that he was able to see Light now in the room with him, only faintly at first, like a reflection, then more like the picture on a television, and eventually, as though he were only a slightly less substantial version of the real thing, although this new Light only ever existed peripherally. He could only sit in places he'd already sat, he could only wear clothes he'd already worn, it appeared that this new Light was unable to see, hear or feel L, and could only exist within the range of what the real Light had already done.

L didn't mind much though, the brief relief that this apparition afforded him was the only respite he received, no matter how minimal the alleviation of his symptoms it provided.

L had once tried to make his new Light replay one of the first instances of intimacy they had once shared. The crippling pain which had struck him down allowed him to ensure that he never tried that again, however, it became relatively normal now for L to have this new Light with him most of the time. Of course he knew it was just a projection of his imagination, and naturally that projection could neither talk to him, nor interact with him in any way, but L got used to him being there none the less.

So when L heard the bedroom door swish silently from behind his usual spot curled up on Lights side of the bed, he was relieved to know that his new Light was in the room with him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to soak up as much as he could to abate the usual anguish which resided within his rib cage, when he felt the mattress shift and the bedclothes move slightly, he began to wander to himself if this is what going mad actually felt like. Not that he minded, the pain had subsided more than it ever had, and this respite was almost blissful, no matter how short lived he knew it would likely be. So he had finally lost his mind, he was surprised that it had lasted this long under the circumstances, _Ah, well _He thought. If this is insanity then he would happily surrender.

It was only when the hand that had gently twisted itself in his hair began to move that L's eye's popped open. He could feel the full warmth and solidity of the body now moulded to his from behind. This was far more vivid than anything he'd experienced yet, but he supposed that the loss of ones sanity would do that to a person.

'Light….' He breathed out, surrendering completely ready to be washed away by the tide of whatever darkness was to come. He was mildly surprised by the sound of his own voice as he realised that was the first time he had spoken for well over two weeks. This mild surprise, however, was soon, eclipsed and surpassed, when his own voice answered back from behind him;

'No…I'm afraid not…I think we both know that Light is gone...'

L began to turn his head, a slow wave of dread beginning to thaw through his senses, he was quite happy to surrender to this psychosis if it mean his Light becoming more real, but he had hoped that, if his Light was going to speak to him, he would do it in his own voice. L decided that since he had finally lost his grasp on reality and was now hearing his own voice, he wanted to at least look this entity in the face.

L blinked twice, his huge black eyes taking in the sight before him, at first he had believed himself to be looking at some sort of vivid hallucination brought on by his lunacy, and a confused expression took hold of his features. The other L, now nose to nose with him, did the same.

L felt a hand move upwards through the bed sheets between them, and became aware of a very distinct sweet aroma, he was trying to place what the smell belonged to, when the L staring back at him said, with an ever so slight, crooked smile;

'Hello L…I have been awaiting this day with great anticipation, yes, ever since our…erm…little encounter…in Los Angeles'

Whatever delusions L had been under, they were all savagely torn from him in one brutal blow as recognition dawned and abject horror seized his every nerve.

'B….-!' L never got the chance to get that letter all the way out of his mouth, for at that exact moment, a hand swathed in some sort of fabric clamped down across his mouth and nose.

The last thought L was able to summon before the world went black, was the sudden recognition of the scent he'd smelt not more than two moments ago. Chloroform.

…

_Well, here we go…! _

_I cannot be held responsible for any actions taken by Beyond Birthday, he is a very sick individual, and I can only apologise for whatever it is he has planned for L._

_Consider yourselves well and truly warned – Read on at your own risk!_

_(I'm so so sorry L…..)_


	9. Chapter 9

Above and Beyond

_Sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter, but it took me a long time to get it right, and it's still probably going to disappoint a few fans, so I await the flames which are bound to ensue….Really hope you all like it!_

…

L's first conscious feeling was pain. It pounded mercilessly in his head and tore through his limbs like shards of glass. He tried to move, but realised he could not. Panic now set in with the pain and his eyes flew open, unleashing another blinding flash of agony searing through his head, his vision was blurred and he was unable to focus on anything. Desperately he tried to remember where he was, what had happened to him, how he had come to be in this situation. He tried again to move, and again was met with un-yielding resistance. He was stretched upright, his arms bound high above him, his ankles tied in such a way that his legs were spread wide and he was barely able to reach the floor, only the balls of his feet touched the floor, allowing him to hold his balance, but not taking his weight, meaning it fell on his arms to pick up the slack. His shoulders felt like they were mere moments away from popping out of their sockets.

He looked around wildly, desperately trying to focus on the dark shapes in front of them. He blinked a few times, and finally began to regain some of his sight. He instantly wished that he hadn't. He appeared to be in some sort of abandoned building, cold grey light barely penetrated the dirty, small high placed windows. An old filing cabinet sat in one corner, several of its draws missing indecently exposing its innards. Next to it lay several discarded boxes; their contents spilling carelessly across the floor, so many old papers that at some time had held some vital piece of information now lay forgotten and rotting. In the opposite corner was what looked like a make shift bed of cardboard boxes, a sleeping bag arranged neatly on top, a mockery to the makeshift squat, surrounding this bed were what looked to be over two dozen jars, most empty, some half full of what appeared to be Jam.

Jam! L's jaw dropped and he began to hyperventilate as his mind finally kicked in and found the significance of the seemingly innocent vessels scattered about the makeshift bed. There was only one person in the entire world his mind could associate with such a quantity of Jam jars…

As if on cue, he heard the sound of shuffling feet behind him somewhere, but close. Too close. When his head twisted as far as it could to try and confirm the presence behind him he noticed the desk, lying just to the right of him. He began to tremble, and he choked down a sob of pure terror as he beheld the glittering instruments that lay spread out upon it. His vision blurred again as tears of fear sprang to his eyes. He was silently relieved about this, as he didn't want to be able to see those implements in any more detail than he already had…

'Ah, you're awake! Good…I didn't want you to miss anything...' Came the all too familiar voice from behind him. Familiar for two reasons, firstly, and most obviously, it was his own voice. Perfect - but for the slight inflections that gave it a slightly more manic quality than his own, however, identical to his in every other way. Secondly it was familiar because L had grown up with its owner, they had been children together. They had been in fact closer than any other two children he knew of, because the man now standing behind him, Beyond Birthday, was in fact L's twin. L was the older of the two, and had adapted much more quickly to life at the Wammy's House Orphanage.

Beyond, or B as he was known, had found it difficult to interact with the other children, and had clung to L as his only companion, and would seldom talk to anyone else. In fact, anytime L had started to develop a friendship with any of the others, B had lashed out at them, desperately and possessively trying to keep L to himself. Watari had seen this as having negative impacts, and had separated the two, allowing L to thrive, attaining great heights at his studies, and becoming the most likely candidate to follow the institution's great line of detectives.

B, meanwhile, resented Watari and the rest of the Wammy's house staff for separating him from L, and although his intellect was equally as sharp and extensive as his twins, he had become cruel, and twisted. He still longed to possess L once again though, and learned to mask his true nature in order to become next in line to L, the successor to the great detective.

When psychological tests had shown the true nature and damage of Beyond, preventing him from following this path, however, he had fled Wammy's house. He had spent several years planning, becoming even more bitter, even more warped and perverted. He decided that he would be the other half to L, the darkness to his light, the villain to his hero, and so he had set about brutally murdering innocent people in Los Angeles, having been born with the Shinigami eyes, B was able to pick his victims by name and lifespan, whilst at the same time challenging L to beat him. It had taken L a long time to discover that it was in fact his own twin who was perpetrating these heinous crimes, and had been devastated to learn how far the closest thing he had to family had fallen.

B had been sent to prison, and, as L had thought, had been killed by Kira, a heart attack victim.

'B…How..? I thought you were dead!' L croaked through cracked dry lips.

'Dead? Me? You constantly underestimate me brother!' Replied B, 'When I heard that prisoners were dying suspiciously of heart attacks, I realised I had an opportunity to escape, so I simply disposed of a guard and walked out! No one even bothered to check the body to see if it was me! There had been so many other deaths that day, that they just assumed it was me. Case closed. I must admit I was a bit disappointed at how easy it was...' At this B walked to stand in front of L, He was wearing L's clothes (as L now realised he had been stripped naked).

'I was more disappointed that you didn't seem to be affected at all by the news of my supposed demise! So I decided it was time I paid you a visit, ne?' He asked, cocking his head and biting his thumb as he looked L up and down.

L's mind was reeling, he didn't know what to say, he knew all too well how deranged his twin was, and he had seen, first hand, the things that he was capable of. He tried to think of something to say, but realised the futility of his situation, there was no way of manipulating B, and he knew this as well as he knew himself.

'Well, let's get started shall we?' B said softly, walking towards him.

L tried to move away from B's touch, as he began trailing his hand up and down his body lazily. He stared with wide eyed wander at the detective, absentmindedly nibbling on his thumb as he did so.

'You have no idea how long I have waited for this day…they were wrong to separate us at Wammy's you know, we are so much better together, don't you think?' He idly began to finger L's manhood.

L just stared at him, his eyes wide with fear and disgust at what his own brother was doing to him.

'Well?' It was clear that B was expecting an answer, as he now tightened his grip on L's penis, causing him to flinch against the pain that flared there.

L clamped his mouth shut, he realised that his silence was the only thing he had any control over now. He knew that there was no escaping whatever B had planned for him, but he'd make damn sure he got no response from him verbally. B had his body, and there was nothing he could do about that, but he knew that what B craved was his mind, his fear, his respect, his soul. L made a vow to himself that he would not give him that satisfaction, no matter what.

'What's the matter _Lawli_?' He purred, L was suddenly struck by the use of the affectionate nickname that no-one had ever used but B. Only Watari and Beyond knew that his real name was Lawliet, but B had always called him Lawli, ever since they were toddlers. The use of this name in such conditions, however, was enough to send an icy shiver down L's spine.

'Don't feel like chatting? Well, that's ok, for now… we'll be spending a lot of time together now you and I, so there's plenty of time…' He loosened his grip slightly.

B moved over to the desk, and the instruments that were laid out carefully upon it. He picked up a syringe, and began to attach a hypodermic needle to it.

'You see L, I've had a lot of time to think, and we're the same you and I, essentially, physically. I often wonder if we were supposed to just be one person, but that somehow we ended up stuck in two identical bodies…' He held the needled syringe between his thumb and index finger, his hand limp at the wrist, and stared at it for a moment,

'I have come to the conclusion that we would be better if we shared our resources, so I have decided that we are going to become one, you and I. I finally get you all to myself Lawli, and then we will be unstoppable, no one will be able to beat us. We will become one, mentally, emotionally, and physically, and since you're not talking at the moment…We'll have to start with the physical.' L stared in horror as B advanced towards him with the needle in hand, and his heart nearly exploded from his chest as B slipped behind him out of view.

'Now then, this might sting a bit….' He heard from B, as he felt the sharp scratch of a needle enter his left buttock. He let out a small cry as he felt the stinging sensation of whatever was in the syringe began to seep through the tissue there.

'All done!' Said B, reappearing in front of him, with a jar of jam and a spoon. B now sat down on the floor in front of him, with his knees pulled up to his chest, and began to eat from the jar slowly and methodically.

L began to hyperventilate, the pain in his limbs was now at breaking point and he had no idea what he'd just been drugged with, and he wasn't about to break his silence to ask. He began to focus on every cell of his body, on every sense he had to determine what was going to be affected by the drug. The look of confusion and panic must have been apparent on his face, as B was regarding him with amusement while sucking the jam from his spoon.

'You should see your face!' he almost chuckled 'Don't look so worried Lawli…it's just a muscle relaxant, well, mostly anyway…' he concluded darkly.

Indeed L could now feel his arms and legs begin to slacken involuntarily, in one way it was a relief, as the pain subsided rapidly, however his head began to flop forward, and his legs collapsed, his numb arms taking his full weight. However he could feel his skin begin to prickle, and seemed to be suddenly hypersensitive. The air moving minutely around him set off his nerve endings singing, causing tiny hairs to rise all over his body.

'It looks like we're ready to begin.' B stated, and set the spoon in the jar, which he still held, and ambled towards him.

Slowly and deliberately he removed the spoon from the jar, loaded with jam, and began to smear it liberally all over L's lifeless member. L's breath caught in his throat, and his lifeless body wanted to jerk so badly from the sensation that assaulted his oversensitive manhood, he stared down, mortified, at the now semi-erect length lying unprotected between his legs.

B chuckled softly 'Let's see if we can't wake you up a bit more…' he mused before plunging his mouth around L's organ, slowly sucking the jam off as he withdrew.

L's eyes rolled up and he let out a sharp gasp at this, and to his shame, he was now fully erect.

B cocked his head with amusement to see the effect the drug was having on L, this was a drug he'd formulated especially for him; he'd mixed a powerful muscle relaxant with a potent intravenous form of sildenafil, the active ingredient in Viagra. B ran his hand up and down his twin's lifeless body, finally cupping his chin and lifting L's head so that he could look into his eyes. Eyes that were now shimmering with the moisture of threatening tears.

'Well now, don't you have anything to say Lawli? I must admit I expected you to offer some objection to this…?'

L looked away. B had now confirmed that his silence was indeed the only defiance he could muster, and so no matter what happened now, he would not utter a word. It was his only way to defy him, even though he was sure that B would eventually kill him for his silence, it was all he could do now.

'Fine, have it your way, you'll be talking soon enough, I promise you that brother.'

B took another spoonful of jam, and then scooped some onto his long index finger.

'Well shall we start at the beginning? I will be relatively gentle, after all I don't want to break you just yet, I have been waiting a long time for this day, and I want to take my time, savour the moment so to speak.' B said before disappearing behind L again.

L felt something wet press against his opening, and screwed his eyes shut. He remembered the feeling of Light's finger inside him, and knew what was coming, however, Light's touch had been gentle, loving, and L knew better than to expect anything similar from his twisted brother.

B smeared the jam liberally around L's hole, and pressed against the resistance with his index finger. There was, unsurprisingly little resistance as it turned out, a sure sign that the drug he had administered earlier was working well. B slid his finger all the way into L. They both gasped at the same time. L from the uncomfortable and overwhelming sensation, B from the tight warmth which now engulfed his finger. B quickly inserted a second finger.

L inhaled sharply at the intrusion, this was more than uncomfortable, it hurt, quite a lot, but he gritted his teeth not wanting to give B his satisfaction.

B began to feel around, looking for the bundle of nerves he was sure to find.

L screwed his eyes tightly and held his breath, gritting his teeth against the feeling that was now assaulting him from within. Whatever drug B had given him was intensifying this sensation to such heights that, although he was still in pain, he was also aware of the twisting surge of pleasure beginning to burn in his crotch, his member beginning to twitch in time with B's searching fingers.

B found the spot he was looking for and pushed his fingers into it.

L's eyes flew open and he let out a high pitched yelp as pre-cum began to trickle from him.

B chuckled loudly. 'Hmm, I think we're going to have to do something about that…' He mused as he withdrew his fingers swiftly and moved back to the bench.

'The drug seems to be more powerful than I thought, and I don't want you spilling your load before I've had my fun…'

B knelt down between L's legs and began to fiddle with something he was holding. L could not see what it was but he began to hyperventilate, remembering the shining implements he'd seen before, his eyes now searched the desk desperately trying to work out what was missing from it.

Before he could make one full check, B slipped something over the end of his penis, and moved it down to the very base, L gritted his teeth against the sensation this action had produced. Whatever it was it felt very cold, and, to L's dismay, he felt it begin to tighten. B moved his head slightly and L was able to see a silver ring now adorning the base of his penis, with a turn peg attached to the side of it, B's fingers found the peg and began to twist it, whilst looking intently up at L's horrified face.

The ring began to tighten, the pressure changing from pleasure to pain as it did. L began to feel a scream build within him at the gradually increasing pain which now encompassed his manhood, his face contorted against the pain and he let out a sob as the ring bit into his soft flesh.

'That should be enough…' said B before giving the screw one last brutal twist, which sent tears coursing down L's face. B smirked, and once again disappeared behind L.

L began to breathe deeply, trying to adjust to the pain searing through his manhood, but his breath caught in his throat and he let out a cry of pain as B rudely shoved three fingers fully inside of him.

'Now then, where were we?' asked B 'Ah yes, I remember…' he answered himself before using all three fingers to rub circles around the bundle of nerves he had been toying with before.

Tears were now openly streaming down L's face, as this assault began to cause a now slightly familiar pressure to build deep within his groin. L tried in vain to move against this, but his muscles were still unresponsive, the pressure grew greater and greater within him, the B crooked his fingers, pushing hard against the centre of this spot, and L's limp body finally jerked as his world exploded. Pain assaulted him instantly, as his orgasm was stopped by the ring clamped tightly around his shaft refused to allow the release that was needed so badly.

L sobbed. B laughed, admiring his handiwork, L was unable to come, oh how torturous it must be to be pushed to the brink of climax, but to be denied it right at the last moment. B could take as long as he wanted now, and still have time to play with L afterwards. He unzipped his jeans with one hand and kicked L's trousers away from him.

He began to move his fingers slowly in and out of L in a scissoring motion, eliciting more sobs from his restrained twin.

'Now, this is going to hurt, a lot Lawli, so I won't blame you if you scream…' B mused as he withdrew his fingers, and positioned his erection at L's entrance.

'Now just try to breath, and count backward from five, can you do that for me LawlI?' He asked as he lubed up with more jam – He loved jam, it was so versatile!

L gritted his teeth as hard as he could against whatever was coming next, he had no idea, but the pain of those three fingers had been so great, he was sure that anything more would literally rip him apart.

'Still not speaking eh? Ok, well I'll count for you how would that be?' L heard B say.

'Five…he positioned himself carefully…Four….He pushed his tip gently into place...' L exhaled fully; ready to take a deep breath on two, so as to brace himself fully for whatever was coming on one.

B felt him exhale and smiled, waiting for the exact moment when L had emptied his lungs of every last molecule of air.

'Three…!' B pushed into L, and glided his erection in fully to the hilt. L had no breath to scream, an awful ragged animalistic noise pierced the air as L gasped, pulling in too much air, too quickly, and then he did scream. B was taken aback by the piercing inhuman sound which now tore from L's sore lungs. He was still balls deep into his twin, and L could not move, so nothing changed there, but B froze for a moment, savouring the noise he had elicited with his actions.

B was suddenly overwhelmed, a puzzled look seized his features, and tears sprang to his eyes. After all these years of loneliness, after all the pain he'd suffered at being separated from L. they were finally reunited. He had not realised how deeply he had been affected by their separation, until now, when they were joined together physically. A tidal wave of emotion crashed over B. Relief, Joy, Peace, Ecstasy, Wonder, and Grief. Relief and Joy at being reunited with L, Peace at finally being whole again, Ecstasy from the physical feeling of his erection inside another human being, Wonder that the human being was L, and Grief from the years they'd spent apart.

'Oh L! This is amazing! We're finally together again. Don't you see? We were never supposed to be separate!' B spoke softly, his voice breaking with emotion, oblivious to L's screams of agony still tearing through the room, and probably the rest of the building. B had surrendered what little grasp on reality he had left, he could no longer hear his brother's shrieks of pain, he could no longer see his body tied up before him, he could only feel him, and he felt whole.

He began to move now, slowly at first, withdrawing and advancing like the tide, deep into L.

This was pain that L had never experienced before; it tore through his body, and fractured his resolve, reducing him to desperate, unbridled screams of pure white agony. The white hot burning pain which had impaled him felt like it would burst through his stomach like something from a horror movie, ripping him in two. He vaguely registered his voice, no, not his, B's remember? Talking from somewhere behind him, but he was too far gone to register it properly.

He was in the middle of refilling his poor burning lungs to scream again when the white hot heat deep within him began to move, bringing fresh waves of pain tearing through him. He was weeping loudly now, somewhere deep inside his brain he managed to restrain any verbal words from passing his lips, although he could no longer remember why this was important, but slowly his consciousness began to pierce through the thick fog of pain which shrouded his senses.

The fog began to thin slightly, and he was able to regain control of his breathing. He put his whole focus into this, clinging desperately to the action which was distracting at least a part of his mind away from the pain which was moving inside him.

At last his poor body began to get used to the intrusion now moving slowly in and out of his tortured anus. He was now thankful to B for the muscle relaxant, as he could only imagine how much worse it would have been if he'd actually managed to tense against the invasion gliding smoothly in and out of him. He began to check himself mentally, nothing had, in fact, torn through his stomach, but he noticed his erection still arched painfully into his stomach restrained by the silver ring wrapped tightly around it, preventing it from falling flaccid, or from releasing him from the pressure now painfully straining against it. L could vaguely feel something hot trickling down the inside of his thighs, but he didn't want to think about that now.

L returned his full focus to the huge rod like weapon assaulting his back passage. The pain was thankfully beginning to lessen, and he was able to feel a solid mass connecting with his behind each time this thing penetrated him fully. He could also feel arms around his waist, pushing down on his hips. He realised that these arms belonged to B, and that he was using L to hold his balance and lean on while he fucked him. B-his twin brother, and only living relative, had just stolen his virginity, and was now raping him.

B began to quicken his pace, as his urgency grew, he wanted to fully dominate L, he wanted to feel himself fall over the brink of pleasure, and spill into L, merging them both forever. As he did this, he slid his hand down from L's hip, searching for and finding his erection. He began to palm L in time with his own thrusting motion. L had stopped screaming, and was now whimpering softly. Suddenly B's manhood caught briefly on something deep inside L, and he felt L's erection twitch powerfully in his hand. L gasped loudly, but infuriatingly was still not speaking. B realised he must have brushed against L's prostate, and began to aim for it, smiling with each twitch and gasp he felt emanating from his helpless victim.

'Hmmm, you seem to be enjoying this more than you're letting on Lawli…!' Your screaming and sobbing seems to be at odds to your body's response to me.' To emphasise this he deliberately slowed his movement, stroking L's inner spot slowly and firmly, while mirroring this movement with his hand around L's member.

L's limp body jerked again wildly and involuntarily as another orgasm ripped through him, again thwarted by the ring choking his manhood. L screamed again in pain and frustration.

'If you don't believe me Lawli, then I'll gladly show you just how much you do like this…' B said darkly. He moved his hand down, and began to loosen the screw which bound L's erection, as he did this several things happened, L let out a sigh of relief from the vice like pain which was now being removed from his penis, B quickened his pace rutting harder and deeper into L, striking L's sweet spot so hard that L let out an inhuman noise and finally released his ejaculate in a wide arc across the floor in front of him. The sound of L's final throw of passion and the sight of his twins release sent B over the edge, and his back arched sending him deeper still into L, his own orgasm tearing through him, emptying himself completely into the quivering mess that was his twin.

L winced with disgust as he felt a hot stream of liquid fill him, the pain and exhaustion finally overcame him, and he welcomed unconsciousness with open arms as blackness blissfully engulfed him completely.

B panted with exertion as he felt L go completely limp, his breathing becoming more regular, and realised that L had in fact passed out. He stayed inside L, wanting to savour the moment for as long as possible. After a few minutes he pulled out, and took a step back, staring at L's backside as his ejaculate mixed with L's blood as they both trickled down his legs.

He moved around the unconscious L to study him carefully. Leaning forward slightly against his chains, L's feet did not now touch the floor properly, his toes now curled beneath his feet as the chains took his full weight. L's head was drooped forwards his chin touching his chest. As B's gaze drifted lower, he noted with amusement that the cock ring he had used lay loosely around L's still erect member. That sildenafil certainly was potent! B's mouth twitched into a slight smile as he lent forwards and tightened the turn screw once more around L's erection. He would have some more fun later when L regained consciousness.

B padded over to his forgotten trousers, and began to dress, he picked up the jam jar, and his spoon, then took up his previous spot crouched in front of L, watching him intently as he absently sucked jam from his spoon, waiting patiently for L to wake up.

B would have no way of knowing that he was in fact being watched. The Shinigami that had been crouched in the far corner of the room slowly stood, and shook himself. He had, in fact been observing the scene since before L woke up the first time. Humans really were very… interesting. With that he flapped his wings and flew away to find the human that held his death note.

….

_WHEW! That was really, really, really difficult to write! Next chapter should be uploaded soon, hope you like my take on Beyond Birthday…__**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! XXXXXX**_


End file.
